


I will still rise

by FandomFangirl9



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Timeskip, YoungCor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFangirl9/pseuds/FandomFangirl9
Summary: Songfic to 'Rise' by Katy Perry. It shows 15 year old Cor's battle with Gilgamesh and how he comes to terms with it 30 years later.





	I will still rise

**Author's Note:**

> I just always thought 'Rise' fit Cor's situation very well and just wanted to do something with it. Sorry about the repetitive use of Gilgamesh, but wasn't sure what else to call him lol. Also, the ~ marks distinguish the song from the fic besides the spacing. Hope you enjoy!

~I won't just survive  
Oh, you will see me  
thrive  
Can't write my story  
I'm beyond the archetype~

-A young boy, in a military uniform,complete with a beret. Is only 15 years old, but his steel-blue eyes have the fierce look of an adult ready  
to take on the world. This boy went by the name of Cor Leonis, a teenager that would give you hell for one wrong look. However, he wasn't  
what you'd call a 'bad boy', he was just too stubborn for his own good. Also, way too strong. He often beat his superior officers up  
in training way too easily. Leonis was a prodigy in some ways, but he wasn't perfect. Cor stares at the cavern, with constant  
nagging from Clarus Amicitia. Cor heard it many times. 'You're too young. You will die and show nothing for it. Don't give me that look.  
You may be strong, Leonis, but this is Gilgamesh. It is a fool's errand!'  
-The boy finally speaks, usually letting his glares speak for themselves- 'So what? If I can't beat HIM? What am I supposed to do? Just  
watch all of you have the fun? -smirks- Besides, I'll be fine. -gets out his sword. runs toward the cavern, hearing yells behind him-  
"Cor Leonis! Get back over here! I am not done talking with you yet!'  
Young Cor: Heh!...-runs on into the depths of the cave, with a big smirk on his face- ~I'll show THEM!~ 

~I won't just conform  
No matter how you shake  
my core  
'Cause my roots they run deep, oh~

 

Young Cor: -once he sets foot in the cavern, he's instantly surrounded by the skeletons. Takes them all out single-handedly.  
~Pfft, I got this. Mr. Clarus may not want to go in here because of his family, but I have nothing to lose.~  
-The teenage boy runs through the cavern, being taunted all the while of what will happen to him. Nothing  
a boy of only 15, should ever hear. ~So you'll gut me, have me haunt this ...place..and use my weapon as a  
grave marker? Yeah, yeah, whatever. you just make me wanna kill you even more. ~ -is getting deeper and deeper  
into the realms of Gilgamesh's lair...and he finally starts getting a little bit scared- ~It..will be a long way back  
after I return..and what if I'm locked in here? ~ Even when I DO beat him, will there be a way out for Clarus to  
come and retrieve me?~ -sucks in a breath and continues on, seeing the final trial and then he sees all the gravemarkings.  
He then sees a huge, towering monster of a man, all muscle and a hidden face.  
Young Cor: -freezes as he takes in the ...being..walking up to him, feeling suddenly like a bug to a human-  
Gilgamesh: You dare challenge ME, young mortal? -eyes glow menacingly- You have serious guts for making it this far  
but, your journey ends HERE! -unleashes one sword and charges at the boy, who then counters the strike quickly  
with his sword and the fight begins-. 

~~Oh, ye of so little faith~~  
Don't doubt it, don't doubt it  
~~Victory is in my veins~~  
I know it, I know it  
~~And I will not negotiate~~  
I'll fight it, I'll fight it  
I will transform~

-Young Cor's heart starts pounding as soon as the first strike from Gilgamesh lashes out at him. Something about the way those eyes  
just glowed at him, terrified him, along with the noises. They didn't even sound human. Was this a man at one point or  
not? Or more of a monster? -is suddenly knocked down hard on the ground as Gilgamesh towers over him-  
G: You mortals know nothing and will never learn. Look around you, kid. See all of those swords? Did you think I was  
lying earlier? Why would I lie? To just watch you writhe like a worm on my blade? I can do that without lying!'  
Young Cor: -sneers at him, his blue eyes fierce with fury. He hops back up on his two feet. Is actually more terrified  
than anything now, but like hell if he's going to show it to any adult, even a powerful supernatural being. As soon as he steadies  
himself however, Gilgamesh strikes him hard in the chest multiple times.  
Young Cor: -lets out a strained yelp as the blade strikes him, the hits feeling like fire. For a moment, the boy almost feels  
like he IS on literal fire and he is suddenly overcome with images in his brain. His life, in fast forward, yet slow motion  
as he suddenly fears....he might be done for now. Is this what the adults called 'life flashing before your eyes?'

 

~When, when the fire's at  
my feet again  
And the vultures all  
start circling  
They're whispering,  
"You're out of time"  
But still I rise~

-Gilgamesh stands over the severly wounded boy, the blood apparent on his military uniform. He might have cared about hurting a  
young person, but time has jaded him to it. These were all just mortals. Nothing more. Is about to make the final killing blow at  
the non-moving boy below him, when the boy suddenly jumps up and slashes right at Gilgamesh's left arm, slicing it clean OFF-  
-Gilgamesh jumps back, astounded at the newfound energy and what JUST happened. Those yellow eyes freeze on him.  
Young Cor: -is standing just barely, barely holding onto his chest with his other hand, that glare still fierce-  
Gilgamesh: ........-his yellow eyes narrow- You win...but...  
Young Cor: -stares back at him, wondering what the catch is- Yeah?  
Gilgamesh: There is a cost to being immortal. One could also say that, there is a cost to being too strong. -with  
that, the shadow of a man, turns and walks away-  
'Your strength has been granted. Take what you want, but heed  
my words, young one. You still have much to learn that strength is not all you need in life. It could even be your  
eventual downfall. Or..it could be a blessing. Next time we meet, I hope it's not YOU challenging me again. '  
With that said, Gilgamesh vanishes and some boulders move to the side, revealing an exit out. 

~This is no mistake, no  
accident  
When you think the  
final nail is in  
Think again  
Don't be surprised  
I will still rise~

-Young Cor comes out of the cavern, still wounded of course, but too stunned to say anything. He meets up with a shocked,  
angry, yet relieved Clarus.  
Clarus: Thank the Astrals! you got out of there! I still can't believe you did that! Let's get you home and fixed up.'  
Young Cor: -just looks haunted on the way back- ~What..did all of that mean? And..why do I feel so...empty? '

-Flash forward, to 30 years later, and once again, Cor Leonis finds himself in a similar situation with another monster,  
that supposedly no one has ever beaten and lived to tell about. This time though, the stakes are higher and  
Cor Leonis DOES have his own king to protect now. Not just a king, but also all of his friends and comrades. In fact,  
he has many , many more people counting on HIM to protect THEM now. This wasn't just a 'I want to become stronger just to  
prove that I can do it' challenge. THIS challenge mattered. 

~I must stay conscious  
Through the madness  
and chaos  
So I call on my angels  
They say~

~~Oh, ye of so little faith~~  
Don't doubt it, don't doubt it  
~~Victory is in your veins~~  
You know it, You know it  
~~And you will not negotiate~~  
Just fight it, just fight it  
And be transformed~

-The much older and wiser Cor, found himself lying down on the ground. His body was muscled from all of his training and  
still in pretty good shape, for a 45-year old man. He was not unscathed however. That battle he took on at age 15,  
cursed him in two ways, scars all over his chest and stomach...and the inability to ever lose a fight. In fact, he  
was one of the few survivors left out of of his peers. Clarus was killed and Regis was killed quickly after. They were  
his closest friends and mentors and it was just him now. The legendary fight between him and Gilgamesh, earned him the  
'Immortal ' name, which he always scoffed at. As a teenager, he would have loved that, but in his many years, he  
learned what a bothersome title it actually was. 

~'Cause when, when the  
fire's at my feet again  
And the vultures all  
start circling  
They're whispering  
"You're out of time"  
But still I rise ~

-Of course, this current battle he was in, Cor managed to get up in the nick of time and kill the monster. Along with that,  
he saved his friends and comrades. This came as a huge relief to them of course, but to Cor, it's just another day. He  
realized something. He was either really strong or lucky. Over time, he did come to learn that he would outlive more of his peers.  
It was a crushing thought, but Cor looked at his life differently then. Maybe one day he could learn to relish his 'immortal' life and keep  
on being a protector. Till his last breath for whenever that would be. No matter what, he'd always still rise from adversity  
and maybe that WAS indeed, a blessing. 

~This is no mistake, no  
accident  
when you think the  
final nail is in  
think again  
Don't be surprised  
I will still rise~

~Don't doubt it, don't doubt it  
Oh,oh, oh, oh  
You know it, you know it  
Still rise  
Just fight it, just fight it  
Don't be surprised  
I will still rise~


End file.
